Mytherde
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Gabilnarg: Population 2000, primarily dwarf, some halfling. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is ruled by a tyrant, the dwarf lady Ervorgg. #Hadun: Population 750, mixed human and other civilized races. A series of low stone walls divides and encircles the village. It is governed by the priests of the village temple. #Agag: Population 2100, mostly troll, some other monstrous races. The town is built around a great market square. It has no local government. #Orgog: Population 90, primarily minotaur, some other monstrous races. The village is a tangle of alleys and row buildings. It is ruled by a monstrous tyrant, a dragon named Shalamma. #Hoomoor: Population 760, mixed human and elf. A series of low stone walls divides and encircles the village. It is governed by a mayor, a female elf named Anfleth. #Galtivik: Population 2000, primarily dwarf, some other civilized races. The town is built around a great market square. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, who are secretly backed by a female vampire named Gothiuda. Galtivik is known for its copper mines. #Aedwold: Population 1000, primarily human, some elf. The town sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by several bridges. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male elf named Ceolher. The most prominent tavern is The Wench's House, on High Court. #Hafeld: Population 50, primarily human, some kobold. The thorp is built around the statue of a drake. It has no local government. Hafeld is the home of a legendary hero, a female mage named Athel. #Buga: Population 220, mostly hobgoblin, some other monstrous races. The village is a tangle of alleys and row buildings. It is ruled by a mad shaman, a female hobgoblin named Luga. Buga is the home of an infamous villain, a necromancer named Rica. #Nargabund: Population 1700, primarily dwarf, some human and gnome. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male dwarf named Tharkun. Divindades Locais Galmon, the God of Misfortune, most often depicted as a dancing boy with webbed feet like a toad. Bal, the God of the Moon and Shining Preparer of the Immovable Wings, who visits in visions as a brute with the head of a rabbit, holding a spear. Venetha, the Goddess of Wealth and Strength, visible to mortals only as a pregnant woman with horns like an auroch. Natwyn, the Goddess of Commerce and Song and Dance, visible to mortals only as a crone with the head of a dragon, holding an anchor. Fleurwyn, Mistress of Mischief, visible to mortals only as a girl wearing a mask. Leilica, Mother of the Gods, who visits in visions as a lady laughing uncontrollably. Rira, the Argent Goddess, who appears as an ancient goat with the head of a toad. Panindra, the Great Goddess, having the form of a woman with eyes like a spider. Heserie, the Goddess of the Deep, visible to mortals only as a howling jackal with horns like a ram. The Inscrutable God, who visits in visions as a crab with bark for skin. Idja, the Goddess of Protection, seen in dreams as a bleeding woman holding an ax. The Incommunicable Goddess, most often depicted as a naked crone with claws like a crab. Encontros